It is generally desired to create a vehicle audio environment that is consistent across mass produced vehicles, across music types, and within various areas of each vehicle. Accordingly, current vehicle designs include tuning options based on music type, with fade and balance controls that allow the driver to manually change the audio output. However, if a driver's or passenger's seat position changes, the tuning must be altered to provide the same listening and viewing experience at those new positions.
Accordingly, a need exists for enhanced vehicle viewing and listening environments that provide a consistent audio and/or video viewing experience, regardless of location.